A Rose and A Ring
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: This probably the worst story I have ever written but it was 2am... Sorry this is horrible. (My other stories are much better! Please dont hate me for this one!) SnowBarry. With a new meta in town will Barry's plans be ruined?


**_" Stay awake! Please stay awake…" He looked down at her as he was speeding to the hospital. This is my fault. He thought to himself. I should have been faster, if she…._**

 **Earlier That Day…**

Barry Allen smiled. Today was special. He was going to go on a date with the girl he loved. And at the end of dinner he would ask to walk her home, and then he would propose. It was perfect. His smile grew as he pulled out a little blue box and opened it to show a wedding ring in the shaped of a snow flake. He quickly put it away when he heard the sound of heels coming towards him. It was Caitlin wearing her regular outfit. A black pencil skirt with a white blouse. Barry smiled at her looking up and down her body slowly then looking back up at her face. She was beautiful, amazing, and sexy. She was his.

"Hey Cait" He said and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey Barry" Caitlin said and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

"Ready for our date tonight Baby?"

"Yes, I'm so excited." She smiled thinking about the dress she was going to wear.

They parted from the hug and kissed. A soft, sweet kiss. Then an alarm went off pulling them apart.

"What is it?" Barry asked

"Meta" Caitlin says and turns towards the computer.

"Where? " Barry questioned and flashed into the Flash suit.

"Here…." She said shooting him a be careful look. He shot back a I will be look.

"Stay here" He said and in a flash he was standing in front of the Meta "What do you want" He said in his vibrated voice.

"To kill you and everyone you love" The Meta. A man wearing a weird purple suit answered.

"Why" Barry looked at him

"That's for me to know and you to suffer for." The Meta spat at him and threw an energy blast at him. Barry speed out of the way and ran towards the Meta human. Suddenly the Meta opened a portal and he was gone. Barry sighed and took off his mask running a hand threw his hair. This was bad. So far he knew this Meta could open portals and throw what looked like energy blasts. He wanted the flash and everyone he loved dead. Last time someone wanted that people got hurt and died. He didn't want anyone else hurt. He ran back in and met Caitlin they talked about the Meta.

 **Later that night…**

 ** _"NOOOOO" Barry screamed. He didn't want this to be real. This had to be a dream._**

Caitlin smiled as she looked in the mirror. Tonight was special Barry had said when he told her that he was taking her out on a date. She smiled to herself and fixed her hair and makeup. It was weird the way that Barry had fixed her. She thought that she would never be herself again. Ronnie had died twice and J… Hunter had messed with her heart then broke it and then broke her. She thought she would never be the same. But Barry had fixed her broken life and even made it better. She had always liked him but he was hung up on Iris. And she knew better then to tell him. Because if he didn't feel the same way about her. It would ruin their friendship. But he did feel the same way. And he loved her. She loved him back. He was her world. Then there was a knock on her door and she knew it was Barry. She took one last look in the mirror and walked out of her room.

Barry was nervous. He was happy but he was also nervous. Tonight would change everything. He smiled brightly as the door opened and a beautiful Caitlin was standing in front of him. She was wearing a long red dress that hit the ground with a sliver of white down the side, it was also strapless. It was amazing she is amazing he thought. He looked her up and down looking at her hair which was down and curled, then her red nails and long dress. All the way down to her high heels. He knew that she had picked out the dress according to his suit colors. Because he knew her favorite color is blue.

"You look amazing Cait" He said and smiled to himself.

"Thanks you look amazing too" She replied and looks at him. He was wearing a black suit. He was also holding a single rose. He smiled and led her out of her house. After they got to the side walk he handed her the rose and to keep her from talking he pressed his lips against hers. After a minute they pulled apart. Barry took her hand in his and walked towards their destination. Caitlin smiled and looked at the rose putting it in her hair thankful there were no thorns on it.

When they arrived at the restaurant Barry opened the door for Caitlin and they were seated at a table for two. Caitlin smiled and looked around there was only a couple other people there. A few couples were slow dancing on a dance floor a few feet away. Barry caught her looking at the dance floor and smirked getting up and holding a hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" Barry asked smiling. Caitlin took his hand and got up. Nodding a yes and kissing his cheek. When he blushed she slightly giggled. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music. She smiled up at him he smiled back and kissed her forehead. After a couple of songs they both sat back down and ordered food. They exchanged some small talk, Meta stuff, Caitlin's new findings, and Barry's CCPD life. Then they talked about some more Personal stuff. When their food came they both stopped talking and ate. After they ate Barry became more nervous than he was at the beginning of the night, because the night was almost over which meant it was almost time. Caitlin thankfully hadn't noticed how nervous he was. Barry got up and paid the bill. Caitlin following him as he walked out of the restaurant. When they were almost back to Caitlin's house Barry stopped her and turned to look into her eyes. He was nervous as he looked at her.

"What's going on Barry?" She asked confused

"Cait let me talk" She nodded in response still a little confused "Caitlin I love you and I want to spend forever with you" He got on one knee and suddenly Caitlin's hand was over her mouth tears in her eyes. "Cait will you marry me?"

"Y… Yes! Barry! Yes! I will!" She smiled and he put the ring on her finger as he stood up. She smiled at it and then kissed him softly. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her.

Out of nowhere The Meta from earlier that day was standing near them. Barry pushed Caitlin behind him.

"Flash" The Meta said and smirked.

"H… How do you know that I'm the flash" Barry said his voice full of confusion.

The Meta didn't answer instead he opened a portal and appeared behind Barry and right next to Caitlin. And before Barry or Caitlin even turned around. He stabbed her.

"NOOOOO" Barry screamed. He didn't want this to be real. This had to be a dream. Before he could even think his hand was vibrating and the Meta was laying dead on the ground. He looked at the Meta. But before he could process what he had just done he saw Caitlin lying on the ground blood surrounding the knife that was in her chest. "Cait no" He picked her up and she let out a slight scream and closed her eyes in pain.

"Stay awake! Please stay awake…" He looked down at her as he was speeding to the hospital. This is my fault. He thought to himself. I should have been faster, if she…. No I can't think about that now.

"Barry" Her voice was soft "Barry it's not your fault"

He felt tears in the back of his eyes but he held them back. He stopped when he got to the hospital and yelled out for anyone to help. The doctors rushed over and before they could take Caitlin into a medical room she griped his arm with what strength she had.

"I love you Barry Allen" She said looking into his eyes.

He could see the pain in the back of her eyes he sighed and was having a hard time holding back from crying

"I love you to Caitlin Allen" She smirked at the name

"I love it" She said quietly and Barry pressed his lips against hers. Then the doctors took her to a room and started to try and save her. Barry waited outside the room watching from a small window. At least he missed her heart He thought to himself. After an hour he saw it. He saw her die. He busted into the room and started to cry.

"No… No Cait please" He couldn't think. All he knew is he wanted her back. Then he ran out of the hospital tears streaming down his face. Then he ran he didn't know where he was going or how fast he was going all he knew was when he stopped he was a few feet away from her door step. A rose in his hand. And a ring in his back pocket.


End file.
